wizard101kifandomcom-20200214-history
Creating New Pages
(Links to Templates are at the bottom of the page) ALWAYS Edit in Source A very important thing when editing any page on this Wiki is to make sure you are always editing in source code. To do this, press the "Source" button in the upper right corner of the edit window. If you do not do this, many of your changes will be superficial, not work as intended, and even delete code from the pages! If you want to set your preferences so that you are always editing in source, and never have to hit the button again, go to Change Settings to Always Edit in Source. Starting a New Page A common way to create a new article is by clicking on a link that does not connect to an existing page. These links are red instead of blue and if you click on them they take you to the article creation page where you can create a new article. You can also create a new article using the Create a New Article link at the bottom of the navigation bar on the left of the screen. Articles should be loaded with an article template before information is added, the article templates load the format and style used by that type of article in this wiki. Below is information on templates in this Wiki, how to load them into a page, and links to where you can find the templates. Please follow the instructions on these pages! Not creating a page properly generally means that it does not have the right links and categories and is therefore lost in the wiki. What are Infobox Templates? Originally, all the pages on this wiki required users to know all the wiki code in order to enter information properly. This led to many users not entering information in the right places, or creating pages without the proper categories. Sadly, this meant a lot of information was either lost, or it required a lot of effort by the administrators of the site to fix every mistake so that the pages looked nice and could be understood by other users. In order to make things easier, most pages can now use the Infobox Templates. Very simply, they allow you to enter the basic information about a creature, item, spell, or pet on the page, and the Template will do the rest of the work for you! It will format the information for you so that it looks nice and it will create all the categories that the page needs! They also make it very easy to enter new information later, all you have to do is fill in the line. Making a New Page with an Infobox Template 1) Find the appropriate Template from the list of links below 2) Open the new blank page for the page you want to create, remember to hit the "Source" button after you start editing it and before you do anything else! 3) Copy the ENTIRE template (the code in the white box) from the template page into the page editor (using Copy/Paste). You might have to scroll a little bit to get it all; don't pick and choose which lines to put in, the whole thing needs to go on the page. 4) Enter the appropriate information in the lines. If you aren’t sure what they are for, read the instructions at the top of the page first! Every Infobox Template has instructions on its page, make sure you understand what they are all for first, otherwise you may miss important pieces of information. 5) Enter in all the information that you can! A page with only half the needed information is harder to get completed later than a page with no information. For that reason, incomplete stubs are sometimes deleted, because without enough information the pages are not useful. If you really can't fill in all the information, add to the top of the page. Also, don't use brackets except maybe for links in a description, the template will turn everything into links for you. 6) Preview your changes using the green "Preview" button at the bottom of the page next to the "Save" button. Make sure words all spelled right, and properly capitalized. Note, that in something like Legend of the Ring, “of” and “the” are NOT capitalized. Also make sure that the links work; more often than not (except for housing items and clothing items in newer worlds) if you have a link that doesn’t work you might have typed the name in wrong or the base page is spelled wrong. Use the search function to look for relevant pages if you aren’t sure. List of Infobox Template pages For Creatures: :Template:CreatureInfobox/doc For Robes, Hats, Boots, Athames, Rings, Amulets, Wands: :Template:ItemInfobox/doc For Spell Decks: :Template:DeckInfobox/doc For Housing Items: :Template:HousingInfobox/doc For Pets: :Template:FirstGenPetInfobox/doc (First-Generation Pets Only, not hatched pets) :Template:HybridPetInfobox/doc (Hatched Pets Only) :Template:PetAbilityInfobox/doc (Pet Talents and Derby Abilities) :Template:SnackInfobox/doc (Pet Snacks) For Spells: :Template:SpellInfobox/doc (for normal Spells that you learn) :Template:ItemCardInfobox/doc (for Spells that come from items you equip on your wizard) :Template:TreasureCardInfobox/doc (for all Treasure Cards and their recipes) For Reagents: :Template:ReagentInfobox/doc for Bought, Dropped, or Harvested Reagents For Quests, NPC's, and Locations: :These items don't have infoboxes, go to Forum:Editing_Older_Style_(Wikia_Code)_Templates Problems? If you have any further questions, please post questions on the Wiki Editing Forum.